Day and Night
As one travels through frost and flame, Being a pawn in a wicked game, I strive for peace, I strive for right, I strive for what is “Day and Night”, The sky goes black, Demented winds, Torturing one with one’s sins, I’ve seen it all, I’ve died so young, Now my tale has just begun, As Pestilence, War, Famine and Plague, Ride the cries of man’s mistake, Death reaps souls as Mammon takes, The world is thrust into a living Hell, As demons ignore their binding spell, Beelzebub sends his horde of flies, Too corrupt the peaceful skies, As the Pieman bakes devilish pies, '' ''Satan laughs with delight, Asmodeus and Belphegor dance through the night, Terror the lord of fright, '' ''Lucifer rises attacking the good, The demons all in bad mood, Time to release the brotherhood, Of Hell! Leviathan swallows it all, Amon leads the army of Chall, Soon to the demons the world shall fall! Torment laughs, While Depression claws, Murder and his crows caw, Dishonesty screams with glee, All these Hell’s demons were set free, Such as, Iblis, Tir, Zulambar, Agony, Seduction and Sut, Awar, Dasim, Blame, Manslaughter, Shaitan, Gralut, '' ''Naberius, Foe, Trouble, Sleep and Profanity, Want, Ignorance, Desperate, Jinn and Insanity, Vengeance, Banishment, Insolence, Bloodlust and Hypocrisy, Gerald and Carelessness and Favourism and then Gullibility, Forgetfulness, Hate, Tragedies, Sorrow and Ifrit, Violence, Treachery, Exile, Misfortune and Strifit, Strife, Chaos, Lawlessness and Idolatry, Anger, Pain, Hate and Gerefre, Doom, Temptation, Treason, Dismay and Thievery, Cowardice, Envy, Ziz, Squabble and Wealth, Dirt, Barbas, Fate, Critisism and Illhealth Misery, Deceit, Sex and Toil, Old Age, Hardship, Danger, Dispute and Unloyal, Calamity, Disdain, Despondence, Malice and Spite, Ferociousness and Impassiveness and Naughtiness and Plight, Disgust, Deceive, Pride and Longing, Troll and Sarcasm and Shirk and Rawking, Starvation, Ruin, Homosexuality and Kire, Infidelity, Disbelief, Disregard and Admire, Hubris, Doubt, Gluttony and Lust, Pride, Yumikial, Rage and Must, Polytheism, Hyrus, Fornication and Behemoth, Locust, Torture and don’t forget Sloth, Dread, Excuses, Destruction and more! Fright, Warcry, Tears galore! Flee, Selfishness, Avarice and Unkind, Stupidity, Lacking, Unworthy, Unmind, Rape, Pillage, Ransack and Grim, Frustration, Annoyance, Gore and then Dim, Incest, Bestiality, Adultery and Taboo, Blasphemy, Theft, Disorder, Shun and Teru, The wretched break free, Trying to redeem themselves with their pleas, As men screamed in the pit, Agonising cries, Eternally living, Nobody dies, Six rings of fire, Seventh of ice, This is not chosen by the roll of a dice, The men who committed the first sin of greed, And who Mammon does lead, They are engulfed in money, Smothered in coins, Eternally breathless, Naked with groins, The coins are made from fire, Scorching the skin, Because greed is evil, Greed is a sin, Those who love food, Who love to swallow it all, They will, Endlessly fall, In the mouth of a gigantic beast, A gaping abyss that never does cease, A throat made of fire, Painful and hot, Giving is great, Gluttony is not, The strugglers and punished, Who had sexual desire, They will have sex, For eternity with fire, Those who envy, Their enemy’s power, Shall be impaled by what they wanted, hour by hour Those who are lazy, Who sleep till they’re lame, They shall eternally sleep on a bed made of flames, Those who cannot control their anger, Shall be angry with themselves, Ripping and tearing their own bodies, Flaring in Hell, The freezing seventh, Where the hubristic shall go, Eternally suffering in lands made of snow, They have been punished far more than the rest, Because of their vanity they failed the test, All of these fiends fought with great evil, It was true to say they were quite feeble, While faced against all the angels of God, Like Gabriel, Truth, Honesty and Mod, Michael and Azrael and Azazel too, Arham, Israfel, Raphael and Gyriu, Justice, Truth, Glory and Hanut, Victory, Happiness, Glee and Manut, Jundallah, Usury, Conquest, Truth and Reveal, Discovery, Malik, Munkar and Real, Muriel, Makir, Purity and Wisdom, Friendliness and Discernment and Ability and Altruism, Earth and Power and Sky and Flexibility, Empathy and Encouragement and Immunity, Fairness, Focus, Moderation and Respectfulness, Readiness, Remembrance, Resilience, Redemption and Sharing, Gentleness, Optimism, Morality and Caring, Openness, Candor, Courteousness and Hospitality, Citizenship, Cleanliness, Consideration and Creativity, Commitment, Compassion, Confidence and ''Conscientiousness,'' Cooperativeness, Dependability, Detachment and Determination, Endurance, Tolerance, Gratitude and Helpfulness, Independence, Impartiality, Humility, Hopefulness, Individualism, Integrity, Intuition and Inventiveness, Logic, Lovingness, Nourishment and Loyalty, Perseverance, Philomathy, Potential and Prudence, Purposefulness, Reason, Restraint and Thankfulness, Zabaniyah and Fame and Fortune and Tactfulness, Remiel and Saraquel and Temperance, Uriel, Chamuel, Jophel and Love, Zadkiel, Simiel and Vigilance, Oriphiel, Work, Earnings and Pray, Unity, Tenacity, Barachiel and Understanding, Judge and Forethought and Intelligence and Peacefulness, Submission, Greatness and Reliance, Honour and Favour, Perfection and Wit, Sincerity and Strength and Legit(imate), Righteousness, Rightness, Heroic and Duty, Mildness, Meekness, Order and Beauty, Gratitude, Charity, Hope, Talent and Wonder, Laughter, Merriness, Passion, Deepness and Ponder, Spirituality, Forgiveness, Modestness and Poverty, Song, Music, Obedience and Carefree, Brightness, Fairness, Promises and Teamwork, Courage, Effectiveness, Politeness, Acceptance and Esedurk, Diligence, Flawlessness, Maliik, Ridwan and Impeccability, Enthusiasm, Loveliness, Pity and Generosity, It was what set us apart, Sinners from do-gooders, We worked up a tart, The pitiful humans beg to be rewarded, As the battle rages on, Their efforts are thwarted. Punishment is their too keep them in line, And make them do holy, To make them divine, As demons spat on angels, And angels strangled demons, Man is but God's insignificant pawn. Time and again, They declare a winner, Angels with do-gooders, Demons with sinners, But why, God, don't you end this fued? The devil already as a terrible repute. As the apocalypse takes place, The end of the world, We finally find out what was spread by the sword... Category:Poems